Death Lullaby
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: *Old Title-Safe & Sound* She hugged the cub tight as she tried to find a safer place. Lee, the wolf cub, looked up to her with pleading eyes 'Please... Don't leave me alone...' Tigress felt tears in her eyes and answered 'Never.' Rated T to be safe. Please read and review, it helps me a lot.


**A/N: Hello again! I'm here with another one-shot! This time, I'm going to use a song called Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift. Here is the link;**

watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc

**But before you start to read, I want to thank you for clicking to this story and giving me a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung fu Panda, its locations or its characters. I just own a little wolf called Lee.**

**Please, enjoy!**

It has been three months after Lord Shen's defeat. In a peaceful valley, the sunlight was making its way towards a familiar palace. As fast as it made its way, a gong could be heard. Six people came out of theirs rooms to greet their master;

'Good morning, Master.'

Master Shifu smiled. He was proud of every single one of them. And he started showing it with little smiles or soft chuckles.

But he wasn't the only one who started to change. A fierce, strong, tiger warrior started to change, too. She started smiling more often or even laugh at silly jokes of her comrades. But if they made something wrong, she would make sure that they regret it.

'Good morning, students. I will be going to discuss a problem with Masters' Council. That means you can have the day off.'

There were some victory dances, smiles, and chuckles. Master Shifu's smile grew bigger with those actions. He made his way out of the barracks as his students went to the kitchen.  
Po made some bean buns and his famous noodle soup.

Everybody ate their noodles while Mantis, Monkey and Po made some jokes. Tigress was the first one to finish her breakfast.

'The soup was amazing, Po. Thank you.' she said as she smiled. Po smiled back 'You're welcome, Tigress.' Viper suddenly cut off 'Tigress, what are you going to do today?' Tigress paused a little before answering 'I have a job which needs to be taken care of.' with that, she left the room.

Viper spoke again 'She's hiding something.' Crane told his oppinion 'We all know it. We don't push it 'cause we just love our heads so much.' The other three laughed at that while Viper sighed. 'But she is doing it in every day off. What if something's wrong?' Po joined them 'Then why don't we follow her?' Mantis looked at him with shock 'Are you crazy? I thought that I made sure that I wanted my head to be cut off by my wife, not by an enraged tiger!' Monkey laughed so hard while Viper rolled her eyes and Crane raised an eyebrow.  
'I don't know about you, but I will follow her.' Crane decided to join her 'Me too' Po didn't want to miss it 'Me three.' Monkey said 'Okay, I'm in.' Everyone turned to Mantis. He still wanted his head attached to his body. But his curiosity got the best of him. 'Sigh. Okay, but if she finds out, you are alone at this.'

With these words, the warriors stood up to find the tiger master.

...

Tigress was so happy because she was going to see a little wolf cub called Lee at the Bao Gu Orphanage. He was, like her, feared by the other orphans. Not because of his temper, but his specie. Wolves were mostly bandits, thieves or assasins. They feared that he will be the same. But he wasn't like that. Tigress believed in him. He was so special and unique. Unlike most wolves, he was kind and cute. All he needed was someone to give love to him. And Tigress was doing her best to make him happy. She first found him after the day Shen was defeated. Master Shifu gave them the day off.

And she decided to face her past. She went to Bao Gu and played with the orphans and talked with the care takers. She lastly wanted to see her old room. When she opened the door, she saw a little wolf who was sitting in the corner of her old room. That scene reminded her of the first moment she met Shifu. It wasn't the best moment of her life. So, she tried to sound as gentle as possible.

_'Hello, little one. Are you okay?'_

_The cub startled. He looked shocked at first. Then, his expression changed. He tried to look strong. He asked 'Who are you?' Tigress tried to smile a little 'I'm Tigress, I-' 'What do you want from me?' he cut her off. She sighed 'I just wanted to see my old room.' The cub was surprised. 'Really?' Tigress smiled and nodded. _

_'Yes. Everybody feared me. So, they locked me here and never let me out. Whenever I broke out, the other orphans called me a monster. Even care takers feared me. But one day, someone came and tought me how to control my anger. After that he adopted me. Do you know who he is?' He thought a little then shook his head. She chuckled and answered. 'He was Master Shifu.' The cub was really excited now. 'Really? Wait! Are you Master Tigress?' She laughed a little 'Yes, I am.' His eyes widened 'Awesome.' She laughed some more. He was so innocent and cute. All he needed was love. 'You know who I am. Can you tell me your name?' He smiled 'It's Lee.' She smiled back. 'It's nice to meet you Lee.' then, they shook paws._

She smiled at the memory. Lee was going to be really happy. Se chuckled and opened her door. She was surprised to see Viper and the others in the barracks. She stared at Viper who just looked back in pure surprise 'Uhm... Hello... Tigress.. Uhm, we just-' Mantis cut in 'We weren't trying to figure out what you were doing all these day offs. That would be stupid.' He smiled sheepishly. Tigress raised an eyebrow as Viper smacked Mantis. Tigress sighed and walked out. Viper smiled and spoke again 'Have fun Tigress!' After she made sure that Tigress was gone, she turned to Mantis. 'What were you thinking Mantis? Actually you don't think at all.' Monkey laughed as Mantis sent him a death glare which immediately silenced him. Viper sighed. 'Never mind, lets follow her.'

Tigress has already walked down the stairs. She slowly made her way through the village. Then, she came to the forest. She looked at the forest. Then, she got on fours and started running. It looked like it was going to rain. She didn't mind. She liked rain. She always thought that every raindrop had a story to tell. They were her friends. They used to flow on her cheeks with her tears. They were all she had when she was alone or scared. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the orphanage. She stopped running and started to walk. She smiled and knocked on the door. What she didn't know was there were a pair of red blood eyes which were watching her with hatred.

...

'Come on guys, we're going to lose her... Again.' the green tree viper spoke and turned to the praying mantis and the golden monkey to find them trying to rescue the panda from a bush. The avian tried to help them from the air, which helped them to get the bear out of the bush. Po chuckled and said 'Sorry.' Viper sighed 'At least we didn't lose her.' She saw the tiger warrior knocking on the door. A care taker let her in and closed the door. Crane spoke 'I guess we should look through the windows. It will be safer.' Viper nodded and they tried to find the right window.

...

The tiger master was talking to a care taker. She told Tigress that Lee started to play with some of the orphans. But she was cut off when another care taker ran to them. 'Master Tigress! There are bandits and they started a fire!' Tigress' eyes widened as she shouted 'Lee!' She tried to remain calm but it looked impossible. She told care takers to get everyone out of here and she ran to the wolf cub's room.

...

Crane was looking through windows to find the right one. It was more easier for him to find. Then, he saw something orange. He was going to tell the others but he realized that this wasn't the tiger he was looking for.

They were flames.

...

Tigress heard a blood chilling scream as she tried to run faster 'Lee!' she shouted once more. Then, she saw a wolf bandit exiting Lee's room.

He had a bow and arrows.

Her heart stopped. This moment was enough for the bandit to escape. Tigress recovered and ran into the little wolf's room. She gasped when she saw that an arrow pierced his shoulder. She ran to him and whispered to the crying cub 'Lee, listen to me everything's gonna be okay, now you have to let me get that arrow out of your shoulder.' The cub nodded slowly. 'You can grab my arm if it hurts.' The cub nodded again, but this time a sob escaped his mouth. Tigress felt her heart break into pieces. She grabbed the arrow. 'I'm going to pull it out at three.' 'Okay' whispered the cub. 'One... Two... Three' she pulled out the arrow quickly. The cub whimpered and clawed Tigress' arm. She didn't care and took the cub into her arms.

She held him close as she whispered 'Everything is fine, honey. Please don't cry...' She found a care taker and asked her if they got out everyone out of the burning building. After she said yes, the tiger ran to somewhere that there was no one to disturb them. Lee looked up to her with pleading eyes 'Please... Don't leave me alone...' Tigress felt tears in her eyes and answered 'Never.'

(Start the song)

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

The cub looked at the tiger in shock. She smiled a little and continued.

_I remember you said_

_'Don't leave me alone.'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

She looked at the cub which was holding her paw tightly. She gently closed his eyes and continued.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The pair looked at the sun for a while. Tigeess looked at the cub. He looked very peaceful. What they didn't notice was five people watching them; tears in their eyes.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's göne_

_Gone_

The cub had tears in his eyes. She wiped them gently and tried not to cry. Lee closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her chest as she held him tighter. She gazed at the sunset before her.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

There was a soft sob. Viper was crying. Crane gently hugged her. Tigress' voice was nearly cracking. The other males were trying to hold themselves. But it was going to be impossible.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

A tears streamed down her striped face and made its way to the wolf's fore head. The cub opened his eyes and wiped the tears away while she was singing. She smiled and hugged him. She was shaking. He hugged her back. When she finished the song, sun's lights left them alone.

(End of the song)

After they let eachother go, someone pulled her away from Lee and started to look at the cub's injuries. Tigress' eyes were blurry because of tears. A raindrop gently met her face as she whispered '...Lee...' Then, everything went black for her.

...

When she woke up, she saw a black furball on her chest. She smiled as she realized who he was. The cub raised his head. There were tears in his eyes. He shouted happily 'Tigress!' and he hugged her. She happily hugged back. She was definitely crying now. She hugged tighter. She saw it was raining outside. She smiled once more. When they let go, Lee spoke 'I thought that I lost you...' She gently wiped the tear on his cheek. 'I told you that I would never let you go.' They hugged once more. She saw her comrades crying. She smiled at them.

...

After that day, Tigress adopted Lee and started teaching him Kung fu. She was a loving mother to him. Lee knew that he will be safe and sound.

**A/N: So, did you like it? It's very long and I don't even know how I wrote this. Hope you liked it and please tell me if it's severely cool, or the worst thing you've ever read. Please! I need to know!**

**See ya later guys!**


End file.
